Siblings
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Alec, Isabelle, and Max. :D
1. Shower

**This is a collection of one-shots about the Lightwood siblings. This will be an on-going thing, starting with the first one-shot, ****_Showers_****. This will mainly focus on Isabelle and Alec, but Max will also make some appearances. He's just too cute to ignore! I want to do a little story set after Isabelle tells him that Magnus is a 'Sexy, sexy Warkock.'**

**So… This is ****_Shower_****, in which Alec returns home at three in the morning.**

"Go to the bathroom," Isabelle had instructed Alec, after the ifirst time he had returned home at three in the morning, "And take a _long_, _cold _shower."

He didn't expect it, but Isabelle had figured out what was going on, and had waited up for him all night.

"Then," She glared at her brother, "You have to come to my room, and tell me _all about it_." She smacked Ale's butt playfully as he walked away from her.

In the shower, - Yes, a _long_, _cold _shower – He pondered about why Isabelle seemed to know _everything _about him. Sure, they loved each-other, but she was the first to realise that he way gay – _And _the first to know that he liked… _Jace_.

Max, on the other hand, was fairly oblivious. Alec doubted the boy even knew what the word 'gay' meant. At least, in modern terms.

_But_, Alec sighed, as he turned off the tap, _I wouldn't change them for the world_.

**So… Anyone have any ideas? I'd be happy to take some on-board. This was a short ficlet, but I'm considering continuing it later, when Alec goes to Isabelle's room and they do… ****_GASP _****– Girl talk.**


	2. Baby

**Here's another one-shot. Max has just been born, and Isabelle and Alec are less than thrilled.**

Throughout the Institute, a young baby's cry could be heard extremely clearly. In response to this, the very-grown-up eight-year-old Alec, and his younger, not-so-grown-up sister, Isabelle, hid in a cupboard in the kitchen, hands over their ears. The two had decided to put their usual fighting on hold, and form an alliance against their new _baby brother_.

The adults around them – Hodge and their parents – Had been going on and on about how they would be a big brother and sister, and how they had to be very mature from now on, because the baby would take up a lot of the adults' time.

Needless to say, Isabelle was _not _happy about this at all.

"Alec," She whined, as the baby's cries grew louder, "Why is the baby so _loud_?"

"I dunno – Because it's a baby, I guess," Alec mumbled. He may be a 'big brother', but that doesn't mean that he knows _everything_. "Go ask Hodge,"

"But Hodge is _old_," She continued to whine.

"So are Mummy and Daddy, but you still talk to them," Alec pointed out.

Isabelle pouted, and then kicked open the door to the cupboard.

"Come on," She said to her brother, reaching out to take his hand.

Alec dodged her, and stood up on his own – Boys don't hold hands with their baby sisters! That was just _silly_.

"Let's go ask Mummy why the baby's so loud,"

"Mm… Okay," Alec was very unsure about this plan; Mummy had a habit of overreacting to silly questions.

The siblings trooped up to the new baby's room, and looked through the crack in-between the open door and the wall.

Their Mummy was in there, walking in circles with the baby.

Isabelle skipped in, but shrunk down when Mummy sent a poisonous glare towards her.

"Isabelle," She hissed, as the baby cried harder, "What do you think you're _doing_!? This is the _baby's _room – You'll wake him up with your gallivanting around!"

Squeaking in fear, Isabelle turned to leave, and Alec saw her eyes filled with tears. He found himself getting very angry, and after Isabelle had left the room on the verge of hysterics, he slammed the door, shouting: "You like the new baby better than us!"

**I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel to this one or not… I just really like the idea of Isabelle and Alec hating their new brother. Of course, I love Max as a character, and I love the siblings' relationships, but… It just seems right. Isabelle and Alec would hardly get any attention from their parents anyway, and then when the new baby comes, they get even less…**


End file.
